Touched By An Angel
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean and Sam are away on a hunt when Castiel pops in on Lois with a "matter of great import" to discuss with Dean.  It turns out, Lois is just what the angel needs.


**Lois: Part 3**

There was no moon up in the cloud filled sky and due to the cloud cover the night was even darker than usual. The cars on the road, all 4 of them, had their headlights on high and that was still barely cutting through the inky blackness of the night. Lois had braved the stormy night to pick up some last minute groceries for dinner, dinner for one, again.

Dean and Sam had been gone on an extended hunt for the last 9 days. Though Lois was used to the "job," as they referred to it, she wasn't always happy with the long, lonely hours, the constant worry, and the empty space next to her in her bed.

Lois was deep in thought about the previous job Dean and Sam supposedly went on. The job turned out to be not a job, but a wild goose chase set up by Sam, though he still hadn't admitted his guilt. A pleasant tingle ran through Lois's body as she remembered Sam's ulterior motives for the goose chase. A low moan escaped as the thoughts of invisible hands moving over her warm, sleepy flesh.

"Shouldn't your eyes be watching the road?" A deep, monotone voice brought Lois out of her reverie so suddenly she jumped and jerked the steering wheel, making her little Prius cross the center line which caused an old rickety pick-up truck to veer off the road into the grass. The driver blared the horn at her poor driving skills.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled, throwing her right hand up to her chest, clutching her heart.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord," he said in the same monotone.

Lois rolled her eyes, then hit the steering wheel, and blew out an irritated sigh, "I know you're name, Castiel. We've met, more than once."

"But you called me by a different name," his consternation evident even in the darkened interior of her tiny car.

Lois maneuvered the car into the right hand lane, clicking the turning signal lever so hard that the extra click it made caused her to groan. She'd broken it, again, in her irritation, again. Great, she thought, Dean's going to be pissed. He hates working on this car. However, a fly taking a crap on the windshield of his precious Impala would cause the Earth to stop spinning. All activities for the week had to be cancelled until the unseemly, almost microscopic speck was scraped, buffed, and waxed out of that car. She could just hear him bitching at the Prius. She blew out another irritated sigh.

"Castiel, you scared the shit out of me. When someone says, 'Jesus Christ' they are usually surprised or scared."

She heard a large inhale of breath, "I do not smell…"

"Jes… For crying out loud, Cas, I didn't…" she hit the steering wheel again as the traffic light turned red and she came to a hard stop. "Castiel, can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping to discuss something of great import with Dean."

She drove 2 more blocks and took another right onto Clark Street, "He's not here, Cas."

"I am aware of that. Where is he?" despite Castiel's monotone tambor, Lois could sense his irritation, and something else she couldn't quite place.

Clark Street was an enigma. At the end where Lois turned on to the street looked like any typical street in America. Trees lined both sides, houses of every shape and size, kids on bikes, real Americana. But as you kept driving, the street became more windy and hilly and much less inviting. The trees grew closer together at the tops creating a natural tunnel, which made the all ready dark and stormy night, even darker.

The driveway to the large house she shared with Dean and Sam was just past the tunnel of trees and to the left. Lois had had the forethought to leave several lights on in the house, as well as the front porch light. She had been silent the whole trip up the street wondering what Castiel could possibly want, this time, with Dean, and wondering why he didn't just fly, materialize, or however it was angels traveled, to the house or to Dean.

Finally stopping at the back of the long driveway, Lois threw the car in park, switched the car off and turned her head to glare at the handsome, but stoic male entity sitting next to her, "What do you want this time, Cas?"

Right before her eyes, the man disappeared and reappeared instantaneously on her back porch steps, holding the 3 grocery bags that she'd packed in the back seat of the small vehicle.

Lois, grudgingly thankful for the grocery assistance, slid out of the car and ran up the back steps. She unlocked the back door and ran inside. Cas was all ready in the kitchen unpacking the food and not really knowing where anything went, just laid it out on the kitchen island.

"Cas, why don't you just go to them?" She said with a bunch of bananas in one hand and bag of apples in the other.

"I cannot. They are hidden from me and Dean has not answered his phone…"

Lois interrupted him, "He's not answering his phone? What about Sam?"

"Sam and I do not speak. He is an abomination I choose to not consort with."

A shiver of panic snaked its way through her, but she shook it off and finished taking care of the groceries. She leaned against the island, arms stretched out to the sides, bracing her against the island, "Castiel, are Dean and Sam… all right?"

Castiel's blue eyes searched her face and realized his error, "Yes. Yes. Dean is not answering his phone as he is angry with me. I thought if you could help me locate them I would be able to speak to Dean, face to face."

Lois let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Oh, well, Cas, I don't know where they are. Dean prefers to keep me in the dark when he's on a job."

Castiel looked around her well lit kitchen, "Your home's illumination seems adequate."

Lois laughed, "Castiel, you really need to learn some slang. Being kept in the dark means not being told everything; a true lie if you will."

Lois grabbed a box of crackers and a soda from the refrigerator and headed into the living room motioning for the angel to follow.

Castiel followed her through the large dark paneled dining room, down a small hall which opened into an even larger space, the living room, which held a couch, a recliner, and the biggest television the angel had yet to see in his short time on Earth, in this vessel.

"That is a large television," Castiel said standing behind the couch, as Lois settled herself down on one end, tucking her legs beneath her.

She laughed again, "Yeah. Dean came across it after a hunt. I'm not complaining, though."

The angel still hadn't moved, he remained still as a statue behind the couch watching as Lois flipped through the channels. She finally settled on a show with 2 men who were driving down a road, classic rock blaring, "I love this show! These guys are so cute, especially the one with the short hair," Lois leaned her head back and regarding an inverted image of Cas, she said, "Sit. Talk."

Castiel moved around the couch and sat at the opposite end, furthest away from Lois. He sat straight up with a hand on each knee, arms stiff. Lois waited several beats but Castiel remained still as a statue and just as silent.

"So, you said you needed to talk to Dean. Can I help?" Lois asked, more to break the tension than anything.

He slowly turned his head and regarded Lois with those amazing blue eyes, "I…I'm not sure. This is something Dean and I discussed only once and the situation still has not resolved itself."

Lois watched as Castiel leaned forward and laced his fingers together. He stared down at them as he said, "It's my vessel, Jimmy. Famine touched him…"

Lois interrupted, "Famine? I thought Sam…Famine's back?"

"No. Let me start again. When Famine was alive, Jimmy was affected."

"Yeah, Dean told me. Jimmy about ate himself and you into a coma," she looked at him suspiciously, "what does this have to do with Famine?"

Castiel sighed deeply, "Since Famine's demise Jimmy's hunger has abated, however, something was left in its stead. I'm not sure what it is, but I am sure that it has more to do with this vessel, Jimmy, than myself."

Lois waited for him to continue, but it seemed that Castiel was done speaking for the moment. She wasn't any more clear on what was going on than before, "Okay? Ummmmm…describe the 'something'… maybe I can help you figure out what is going on, and possibly fix it." She tossed another cracker in her mouth and crunched on it loudly for effect.

"Thoughts and images fill my head, almost constantly. I feel…I don't know how to describe it. Maybe I should just wait for Dean," Castiel's voice was almost a whisper, like saying it out loud would bring it to life, whatever it was.

Lois leaned towards Castiel's still hunched form, "Tell me about the images. I'm sure we can figure this out."

He rubbed his hands over his face, forcing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets, "Jimmy. His wife. Jimmy and his wife. I'm not comfortable discussing this with you, Lois." Castiel started to stand, but Lois's hand on his arm, as light a touch as it was, made him remain seated.

She smiled, sweetly, "Castiel," she laughed, "you're thoughts, are they of a sexual nature?"

Silence filled the living room. Even with the television on, it seemed Cas's silence caused all the sound to be sucked out of the room. Lois waited, still smiling, but Cas remained mute.

"Jimmy's horny!" Lois laughed.

This seemed to break the mute spell and Castiel sat back and did a quick inventory of himself, "I do not have any bony protuberances."

Lois was rocking back and forth, tears of laughter were streaming down her face. In between laughs, she said, "Ha ha ha, no, ha ha ha. Horny means has desire to have sex. Ha ha ha. Jimmy's horny and now, so are you!" She continued to laugh.

"I do not understand the humor in this. This is a serious situation. I knew I should have waited for Dean."

Lois's laughing subsided and she moved closer to Castiel, hesitating briefly, she pushed him back and straddled his lap. She lifted his face in both her hands, said, "Dean would be of no help in this matter. But, I can be quite helpful. Just sit back and relax. Let Lois play."

Castiel's expression grew concerned, "I don't think… I mean I've never … and you and Dean are … this is not…"

Lois leaned over and cut off his protestations by kissing his soft pink lips. Castiel's lips were different from Dean's, which were thick and pouty and delectable. Castiel's were perfectly placed on his face so that they looked as if they were painted on. However, they were just as delectable as Dean's, Lois thought.

Lois slipped her tongue into his mouth and he jerked his head back, startled, "What was that… I don't know about this… this is highly unusual…"

Sighing, Lois whispered, "Castiel, shut the fuck up."

She went back to kissing him, her tongue maneuvering back into his mouth where she was pleasantly surprised to find his tongue tentatively playing with hers. She heard him moan which urged her on. Lois pulled out of the kiss, loosened his tie, pulled it off, and threw it to the floor. She leaned back over Castiel and ran her tongue up his neck and bit his ear lobe which elicited another moan from him.

Lois ripped open the white shirt he had on since the day she'd met him, buttons flew and pinged off the walls and floors. She moved her mouth down his pectorals, running her tongue through the sparse dark hair on his chest. Her tongue found one of the treasures she was seeking; she flicked her tongue out at the all ready erect nipple. Castiel's body jerked at the sensation, his eyes were wide with wonder and passion, and she smiled up at him as her tongue moved across his chest to the first's twin, this one though she nibbled.

While her mouth was working its magic on Castiel's nipples, Lois's hands unfastened his trousers and removed his cock, which was as hard as a railroad tie. He groaned louder as her warm hand began sliding up and down on the long shaft. Lois moved down onto the floor, kneeling between his still trousered legs. She licked her lips and smiled, but before she wrapped her lips around her favorite lollipop, Cas's hand was on her shoulder pushing her back, "I don't think…I feel strange…this is not…"

Lois grabbed his hand and placed it back on the couch, "Shh. Trust me."

Just to be sure he didn't use his super angel strength to keep her from her desire she held his wrist down on the couch, maneuvering her hand under the sleeve of the trench coat he had to wear, everywhere.

Lois leaned forward and ran the flat of her tongue up the shaft to the head. Circling her tongue around the tip and kissing it with her full lips. She looked up at Castiel to be sure he was still conscious and saw that he had his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling fan. Deciding he looked all right Lois opened her mouth and slid the length of this cock to the back of her throat. Cas tried pushing her away with his free hand but Lois grabbed his wrist and held it down on the couch, while she moved her mouth up and down on his cock.

"Lois," he breathed heavily, "stop. Some…something's no...not right. I…I'm…dizzy…and…and…ah…oh…"

This was not Lois's first time at the rodeo and she knew nothing was wrong with him…except he was going to cum, which turned her on. She did not break stride and gripped his wrists harder, he was not going to push her away, not now.

Suddenly, Castiel's hips thrust up and she felt his cock grow inside her mouth. Lois held his wrists, which he dug into the couch cushions. Castiel was silent at first and then screamed his bliss to the ceiling fan. His entire body stiffened, then relaxed into spasms of pure pleasure. Lois waited for the spasms to lessen and then released his still pulsing cock from her mouth.

She sat back on her heels, leaned over and grabbed her soda and took a drink, watching him she said, "You okay?"

Castiel's breathing was still labored when he looked down at her, his blue eyes gleaming and stony, "Yes. I feel oddly relaxed yet excited at the same time. That was truly lovely, Lois."

Lois spit her soda as she laughed, "Ya, lovely. Never heard a blow job called lovely before," she raised her eyebrows and took another swig of soda

Castiel sat forward, an earnest expression on his face, "What happened to me?"

Lois smiled, "Cas, you came."

"I don't understand. I've been here the entire time."

She laughed again, "No. Cum, cumming, came means you had an orgasm. Do you understand that word?"

He nodded, his expression changed again, "It felt wonderful, like nothing I've ever experienced," he looked at the floor and then back at her, "I don't know the proper etiquette for this, Lois. But, I know that I want you to feel like that and I want to be the one to make you feel like that. What can I do?" Castiel slid off the couch onto the floor next to her, he slid a stray strand of her hair off her shoulder, "Show me, please."

Lois, not one to look a gift muff dive in the mouth, smiled and nodded, but said, "You look ridiculous."

Cas took inventory of himself: trench coat, suit coat, white shirt – ruined and hanging open, pants open and down to his knees with his semi-erect cock hanging out. Chagrined, he grabbed his pants and began pulling them up. Lois reached out her hand and stopped him, "Silly angel, you won't be needing your clothes for what I have in mind."

With a gentle pressure she pulled him back down to her and he leaned in to kiss her. He took the lead this time, though. He stroked her full lips with his hot pink tongue and urged her mouth open. He caressed the side of her face and laced his fingers in her long chestnut tresses. It was Lois' turn to moan.

While Cas was working some angelic magic with his tongue, Lois was peeling his clothes from him. She used her feet to shove his pants down to his ankles, forced his shoes off, and quite quickly he was completely naked. She ran her hands over his body, tracing his muscles, caressing his taut buttocks, reaching between his muscular thighs to find his fully tumescent cock. Before she could begin caressing the soft steel of his cock he grabbed her hand, "I thought it was my turn."

Cas's mouth traced the same path hers had taken on his body. His soft hands removing her tank top in one quick motion and dispatching her bra with the skill of, Dean. She chuckled to herself.

Cas caressed her breasts, kissing each fleshy mound in its turn. Licking her nipples, tentatively at first. But Lois's arching back and quiet squeal of pleasure was enough to urge him on. He pulled both her breasts together and with his tongue caressed both erect nipples at once. Taking them both in his mouth, sucking both nipples between his teeth and applying pressure to nibble on both at once. Lois laced her fingers in the angel's dark curls and writhed beneath him.

Keeping his hands on her breasts he moved down her torso, kissing and licking every inch of her creamy white flesh. Her stomach muscles twitched at his feathery caress. Cas ran his soft hot tongue through her navel and continued his journey south.

He looked quizzically up at Lois. His blue eyes uncertain of the next phase of the journey. Lois smiled and nodded, she bit her lip, "I'll be the devil on your shoulder. Just keep heading in the direction you're going. You're doing just fine."

Cas smiled up at her and kissed her stomach. His mouth moved further down, much more hesitantly than before, but Cas was still just as eager to make her feel that same feeling she'd given him.

Lois reached down and began caressing the soft pink flesh between her legs and Cas watched, at first mesmerized, then he leaned down and followed the path her fingers created, with his tongue. Her back arched up and with her other hand she entwined her fingers in his jet curls and pulled his mouth closer, "Like this," she whispered and thrust her tongue out demonstrating a tantalizing technique.

Cas followed direction well and made his tongue flat and ran it around in delicious circles making her sigh, "Yessssssss."

She was caressing the side of his face giving him gentle guidance directing his face to where she needed him most. Lois was grinding her hips in circles heading towards the precipice of pleasure. Something was holding her back, though, she couldn't quite make the leap into the tidal wave of total ecstasy, "Mmm, Cas, mmmmm, please, I…I need…ahhh…suck…please…please." She moved her hand away from stroking his face and caressed her own silky flesh, again, showing him where she needed the extra attention.

Cas again did as requested and focused his hot tongue on the small erect button which caused Lois to scream and pull Cas's face harder into her. He again was briefly mesmerized at her reaction and then put his mouth over that most interesting little button and pulled it between his lips. Lois reacted immediately. Her body sat almost all the way forward with her head thrown back, legs spread wide, and both hands entwined in Cas's jet curls. Her screams filled the empty house as the orgasm pounded through her veins, muscles, and soul.

"Cas, Cas, Cas, I need you inside me now. Please!"

Cas was confused and was unsure what to do. Lois clumsily pulled away from him, a look of utter confusion and failure on his face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Without answering him she rolled him on his back and straddled him, "You've done everything right." She took his iron hard cock in her hand and guided it to where his face had just been. She slid slowly and seductively down the shaft of his cock watching his blue eyes roll back in his head. Lois grabbed his hands and guided them over her body, holding them to her heaving, sweat beaded breasts.

Cas didn't need any coercion to continue touching her body. He caressed every part of her curvy figure he could reach. He sat forward and with an instinct he didn't know he had, he adjusted her body above his as he tucked his knees beneath him.

They each tossed their heads back and sighed their individual pleasures. Cas brought her face back to his and began kissing her fiercely. Lois moaned as he grabbed her ass and guided her posting rhythm, slow and hard.

Cas's soft hands grew more firm on her ass and breasts. Lois could hear his breathing growing more labored, he pulled her body closer to his, thrusting his hips harder. She could feel his passion growing inside of her and knowing what was about to happen her own desire flowed.

Lois held his face in her small hands, her brown eyes gazing into his blue ones, "Stay with me, Cas."

He groaned, but nodded. Sweat trickled down his temples and Lois licked the salty liquid off his face. She watched as his eyes rolled and fluttered shut. Then, there it was, finally. She felt it move through her body, biting her lip she nodded at Cas and he put his head down on her shoulder and bit her soft, sweaty flesh.

Lois felt the waves of pleasure over take her and her fingers dug into Cas's muscled back. His own muscles pulled taut with the impending explosion. The ecstasy was too much and Lois screamed her release, pounding her hot, wet cunt on Cas's engorged cock. Finally, Cas dug his fingers into her thighs and moved his tongue up her neck and growled the first part of his orgasm into her ear.

Cas threw his head back and yelled as the pleasure rolled over him like the most delectable steam roller. Taking him to the deepest depths and the highest peaks.

Riding the wave together through to its final destination, Lois and Cas sat in a tangle of arms and legs, sweating and trembling. Cas held her close to him as aftershocks of her orgasm continued to move through her. He pushed her sweat soaked hair off her face and placed a soft kiss upon her flushed cheek.

Lois chuckled softly, "Well, Cas, how are those images now?"

He laughed too, "Not near as compelling as this evening has been. You were right."

Lois breathed deeply, catching her breath, "About…?"

Cas smiled broadly, "Dean would have been of no help in this matter."

Lois smiled and Cas laughed, giving her another kiss on the cheek.


End file.
